


Solo esta noche

by Captain_Yesterday, Nemhain



Series: Шестое Солнце [5]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Aztec Religion, Lucha Underground, Merry Gentry - Laurell K Hamilton
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sex with licantrope, Shower Sex, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Yesterday/pseuds/Captain_Yesterday, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: Принц Пума тоже хочет близости с Джонни Мундо, но все, что он может себе позволить в накаляющейся обстановке Храма, - только одну ночь, эту ночь.Таймлайн: после матча на весь выпуск в первом сезоне.





	

На следующий день Джонни чудеснейшим образом разминулся со своим партнером всего на пару минут: Пума или Коннан или оба почуяли его приближение и свалили. Утренний менеджер зала только развел руками и сказал, что Коннан передал, будто вчера все уже было проработано. С одной стороны Джонни был рад: за прошедшую ночь из глубин интернета на него вывалились такие ужасы, касавшиеся оборотней, что пока что свои, человеческие, волосы вставали на голове Мундо дыбом будто на парад. Он уже был совершенно не уверен, сможет ли принять свою новую сущность, если уж так случится: он, конечно, был тем еще пацифистом и оппортунистом, но глубоко внутри - хорошим парнем, который и мухи вне ринга и сюжета без давления атомной угрозы не обидит, и жить через тонкую стенку воли бок о бок с голодным, хладнокровным хищником, ведомым только инстинктами, ему ни черта не улыбалось. Он понимал, что сам спровоцировал Пуму, но тот... тот тоже был виноват не меньше. Он-то знал об опасности и не...предупредил? А умел ли он сам справляться с тем зверем, что живет внутри него? В данной точке ход размышлений делал крутой поворот, особенно, если Джонни вспоминал, что кошачьей ликантропией заразиться сложнее всего, как поведал ему интернет, и начинал переживать уже за Пуму… за то, как тот вынужден справляться со зверем, какие у него все-таки на самом деле отношения с Коннаном, чего он так опасается и как живет – без голоса?!  
В общем, Мундо захлебнулся в потоке информации и принесенных им эмоций, и совершенно не знал, с каких слов начать разговор с Пумой, когда представится возможность. И тот его благоразумно избавил от этой пытки...  
С другой стороны это взбесило Джонни до невозможности: мало того, что завтра у них был серьезный матч, так еще и было это самым что ни на есть очевидным детским бегством. Что, теперь Чемпион Луча Андерграунд будет прятаться от него, Джонни Мундо, по закоулочкам, появляясь рядом только по сценарию?!  
Ну и черт с ним! Хочет, чтобы его 'оставили в покое'? Пусть. У Джонни есть время в ринге, а этого немало. Пусть 'кот' сам потом расхлебывает все последствия, если сможет!

Сорок минут самого длинного в истории Луча Андерграунд матча даром не прошли: не заметить решительный стояк Пумы не получилось бы к концу шоу разве что у слепого! К ужасу обозленного Джонни - Пума тоже времени зря не терял! И это злило еще больше: то есть, подначивать этот 'котенок' был готов, а вести игру до конца - нет?! Мундо уже и сам не знал, чего хотел от Пумы, но решил, что сейчас однозначно хочет только одного: оказаться в своей квартире поскорее, чтобы избавиться, наконец, от сдавивших пах до невыносимости джинс и отдрочить себе, вспоминая горячего, гибкого, упругого, такого избитого и взмыленного Пуму, во взгляде которого была усмешка и столько энергии, что хватило бы еще на пару таких матчей и секс-марафон... Господи!  
Джонни попал ключом в скважину на двери машины только с третьего раза: руки тряслись. Он рухнул на сиденье, будто из него выдрали весь скелет: мешком плоти. Злость и бессилие, столь незнакомое Мундо, сдавливали горло. Но что он в самом деле мог сделать? Заявиться к Коннану и пытаться доказать тому, что он – гадкий рабовладелец?.. Что неволит оборотня? Кто он вообще такой, чтобы мочь это сделать? Может надо приходить сразу с автоматом, чтобы наверняка? Или с огнеметом? Или просто натравить на него полицию? И выдергивая Пуму из лап Коннана – не сделает ли он хуже?  
Узнать что-либо о внутренней противоестественной политике Джонни, что ни удивительно, не удалось. Вся доступная информация практически полностью была шелухой, как подсказывала ему интуиция. И вот он стоял на пороге звонка какому-нибудь кхм... колдуну, аниматору или еще кому похуже, который, может быть, располагал бы хоть крупицей истины и мог бы ей поделиться за некоторое вознаграждение... Это казалось Джонни откровенным бредом, но отчего-то являлось теперь его реальностью! Хотел ли он знать больше? Зачем? Ради какого-то мальчишки, который... Который что?  
Мундо завел мотор, поднял взгляд в зеркало заднего вида и встретился там с внимательным прищуром Пумы.  
\- Выглядишь так, будто думаешь о судьбах мира... - произнес безжизненно телефон.  
\- Какого хрена ты тут делаешь? - недружелюбно поинтересовался Джонни, оборачиваясь и чувствуя, как кровь побежала по телу еще быстрее. Вместе с ней побежала ярость: как у него наглости хватило влезть к нему в машину?! А главное – так, что сигналка не сработала!  
\- Еду к тебе домой, - Пума подтянул ноги и улегся на заднем сидении, прикрыв глаза и свернувшись в клубок. Джонни подумал, что ему чудится. Пума открыл один глаз и ухмыльнулся так, что даже через маску было заметно, как он собой доволен. - Хочу компенсировать за то, что пояс ты не получил.  
\- Высоко же ты ценишь свою задницу, - рассмеялся Джонни.  
\- Ты тоже, - Пума снова прикрыл глаза, и Мундо отвернулся: ему невыносимо захотелось выебать этого провокатора прямо тут. - Я думаю, ты уже знаешь, что оборотни - чуют ложь, - Джонни тронул с места. - А еще я чую, как ты меня хочешь... - это заявление было сопровождено тихим урчанием, от которого Джонни чуть не подавился вдохом и едва не протаранил задом машину Куэто, стоявшую на параллельном краю паркинга.  
Пума прекратил: он, похоже, решил, что автокатастрофа - не в его планах на эту поездку. А Мундо не задавал ему никаких вопросов, так как просто на мог выбрать, с которого начать. Только когда он припарковался у своего дома, он спросил:  
\- Так что, сбежал от Коннана?  
\- Можно и так сказать. На эту ночь.  
Джонни решил никак не комментировать эту «эту ночь». Иногда гордость и самомнение лучше посылать на хрен... Пума накинул на голову капюшон толстовки и вышел из машины, подхватив свою сумку.

Джонни кинул ключи на тумбочку у двери не глядя и, судя по звуку, промазал. Дверь захлопнулась мягко, следом за этим последовал звук шлепнувшейся на пол сумки Пумы и шелест молнии его толстовки. Как юноша скинул кеды слышно не было, но вот в поле зрения Мундо появились уже босые жилистые ступни. Он, честно говоря, не знал с какого края начать: он может и хотел накинуться на Пуму прямо у порога, но ему было как-то … боязно?  
Пуме, впрочем, боязно не было. Он провокационно встал напротив Джонни и принялся ослаблять шнуровку на маске. Взгляд у него был голодный и шальной, и Мундо показалось, что у него голова закружилась. Ему сразу стало все равно, что он там себе думал и о чем переживал. Он бесцеремонно схватил Пуму за рубашку и забрался под нее руками, чувствуя ладонями рельеф горячего юного тела. Он принялся гладить пресс Пумы, его грудь, намеренно задевая уже затвердевшие соски пальцами, иногда легко царапая смуглую кожу, казавшуюся чуть ли не черной в полумраке коридора. Пума прогнулся ему навстречу и тихо, едва различимо заурчал.  
\- Да, детка, - прошептал Джонни, - ты точно должен мне компенсацию… - и жадно улыбнулся.  
Мундо помог ему стянуть маску и тут же схватил его под шею, притягивая к себе и жадно целуя. Кот пах мятой и на вкус был мятный – похоже, кто-то то ли успел почистить пасть, то ли жевал жевачку всю дорогу. Джонни ухмыльнулся в поцелуй… Пума отстранился, но лишь затем, чтобы лизнуть его губы, потом – щеку, и ниже – шею, жадно шаря руками под майкой Мундо. Кровь вскипела… Джонни понял, что еще немного, и его унесет – не поймают. Тут он вспомнил, что останавливало его от этого…  
С титаническими усилиями он отстранил вошедшего во вкус Пуму, вылизывавшего его ключицу, и осоловело посмотрел тому в лицо. Тот явно не понимал, в чем дело. Джонни попытался успокоиться, остановить сердце, бившееся то в пятках, то в глотке, и сформулировать свою мысль. Пума провел языком по запястью руки Мундо, лежавшей у него на плече… при это его раскрасневшиеся губы изогнулись в таком пошлом “о”, что единственное, о чем вспомнил Джонни, так это о своей недавней фантазии: как он кончает на лицо Пуме, а тот – слизывает его сперму со своих губ…  
Юноша внезапно сделал шаг назад и отошел к своей сумке. Джонни громко сглотнул и откинул голову назад, пребольно ударившись затылком о стену, к которой, оказывается, прислонился. Это слегка отрезвило. Он прошел в комнату, не сомневаясь, что Пума уж как-нибудь не заблудится, включил стоявший в дальнем углу торшер, и стащил с кровати покрывало, заваленное шмотками, сворачивая все это в один кулек и кидая куда-то в сторону. Свою куртку он скинул туда же.  
\- Держи, - окликнул его электронный голос.  
Пума протягивал ему аппарат наподобие пистолета для диабетиков, используемых для простых инъекций инсулина. Правда, раза в два больше.  
\- Что там? - спросил Джонни, принимая.  
\- Транквилизатор. Для лошадей. Он тебе не понадобится ...  
\- Так уверен в своем самообладании? - Джонни похабно улыбнулся.  
\- ... Но если ты вдруг так перепугаешься - можешь воспользоваться.  
\- Слушай. Я-то пошутил. Но он ведь мне правда не понадобится? - Пума был слишком серьезным и это-то и напрягало. И если уж начистоту – Мундо не тешил себя надеждой совладать с оборотнем, если все выйдет из-под контроля.  
\- Не знаю. Я - не теряю сознание, когда становлюсь зверем, - пожал плечами юноша.  
\- Но?  
\- Но... - Пума покраснел и видно это было даже на его смуглой коже. - Я никогда не был ни с кем.  
\- Понятно, - ухмыльнулся Джонни сладко: он любил быть первым, но, честно говоря, забирать девственность во всех смыслах слова ему тоже приходилось в первый раз в жизни. Он закинул пистолет в тумбочку у кровати: ну сожрет ягуар его и сожрет! Черт с ним. Котенок стоил этого риска.  
Мундо посмотрел на него снова. Пума будто бы только что вдруг осознал, что сейчас все-таки произойдет, если он не выскочит в окно, конечно же. Джонни стоически проглотил комментарий про предусмотрительность и “может ты и смазку прихватил?”, просто потому что… Потому что Пума и так уже залился краской по самые уши. Он подошел к юноше и мягко поцеловал, едва удержавшись, чтобы сразу не завалить на кровать, но заставил себя остановиться.  
\- Располагайся, - он приобнял Пуму за талию, но тут же отпустил, - я сейчас.  
Без смазки им обоим все-таки придется туго, Джонни надеялся, что в его ванной завалялось что-то более подходящее чем массажное масло. Но Пума схватил его за запястье и как-то нервно ухмыльнулся, засовывая телефон в карман бесформенных тренировочных штанов и доставая оттуда тюбик любриканта.  
\- Кто-то подготовился, - все-таки не удержался Джонни, за что получил вроде бы и не сильный тычок в грудь, который заставил его отступить.  
Пума кинул тюбик куда-то на кровать и держа Мундо под прицелом внимательного голодного взгляда каким-то нечеловечески слитным тягучим движением стянул рубашку и бросил ее прочь. Он провел ладонью по груди и, подцепив края спортивных штанов вместе с бельем стащил их без лишних сомнений и задержек. Джонни все не мог решить – его соблазняют или нет, но смотреть спокойно на это безобразие сил у него уже не было: стоило Пуме разогнуться, как он сгреб его в охапку и грубо вцепился губами в его губы, собирая руками складочки кожи у него на спине и плавно спускаясь загребущими пальцами к заднице юноши. Тот рьяно ответил на поцелуй и довольно заурчал, а потом внезапным мягким движением подскочил, опершись о плечи Джонни и в секунду оплел его торс своими сильными ногами. Мундо устоял, но от неожиданности прервал поцелуй, и Пума принялся вылизывать его лицо, сдвигаясь шершавым языком к правому уху, видимо, намереваясь перейти на шею. Джонни пьяно сделал те пару шагов до кровати, что им оставались, и плюхнулся на нее, оказываясь под Пумой, который тут же задрал на нем майку и принялся вылизывать его грудь. Джонни застонал: Пума был горячим будто печка, его прикосновения были тяжелыми и разжигали желание так … а еще он умудрился как-то изогнуться, что задницей уселся на его бедра и терся теперь промежностью о его скованный джинсами стояк. Это было невыносимо сладко и больно. Джонни стянул с себя майку, пока Пума увлеченно сползая вниз с его ног вычерчивал языком рельеф сильного торса, лаская жадными прикосновениями его грудь, шею и бока, оглаживая его бедра и решительно намереваясь продолжить в том же духе. Правда, с застежкой джинс у Пумы не сложилось, но Джонни к тому моменту уже не был способен язвить, а потому просто помог ему расправиться с преградой и избавить себя от лишней одежды. И … оказывается, в жизни все было-таки лучше, чем в лихорадочных снах и воспоминаниях Джонни. Этот шершавый горячий язык, скользящий вдоль его члена, эти припухлые губы, обнимающие покрасневшую головку, эти голодные, желтые, нечеловеческие глаза, смотрящие с жадностью и довольством поверх его, Джонни, тела – все это вырубало на хрен любые мысли. Только инстинкты тут и могли существовать. Наверное, поэтому Мундо поднял руку и трясущимися пальцами почесал Пуму за ухом. Тот довольно заурчал и взял глубже. Джонни пробило волной наслаждения, он откинул голову назад и закрыл глаза: какая разница, он уже все равно ни черта различить не мог – все вокруг плыло, и он двигался навстречу жадному рту и не встречал сопротивления, просто плавился в руках этого «девственника»… Это замечание промчалось где-то на краю сознания, но неожиданно заставило прийти в себя. Он опустил руку на загривок Пумы, намереваясь оттащить его от себя, не фактически, конечно, а так, намекнув, но тот отстранился сам и предупреждающе зарычал. Джонни вспомнил, как тот дернулся первый раз, когда он коснулся его загривка не на ринге… Должно быть, это что-то там значит в среде оборотней.  
\- Эй, тихо! – он схватил его на плечо и потянул на себя, заставляя вытянуться вдоль своего тела. – Ты … ты … - но мысль так и не шла, поэтому Мундо просто поцеловал мальчишку и перекатился через него, подминая под себя, разводя коленями его ноги, заставляя его осознать, что сегодня произойдет. Нет, он не собирался давать ему никакой возможности сбежать, а вот предвкушение – да, это он надеялся заронить в этого нетерпеливого урчащего не-человека. Пума под ним выгнулся, потом наоборот распластался спиной по кровати, подал бедрами, скользя вдоль его члена своим, и глубоко задышал, пытаясь, видимо, успокоиться, но Джонни повторил его маневр, а потом и вовсе протиснул руку меж их телами и зажал оба их напряженных члена в кулаке. Ладони тут же стало влажно – они оба уже сочились смазкой... Пума издал звук походивший на сдавленное мяуканье и вцепился руками в плечи Мундо, царапая их в нетерпении. Джонни рассмеялся и убрал руку, только чтобы отстраниться и прочертить ладонью по его груди, задев соски и останавливаясь на его горле. Он не удержался, сжал пальцы слегка, Пума довольно заурчал и прочертил ногтями по бицепсам Джонни. Тот скосил взгляд на свою правую руку: похоже, где-то ‘кот' царапнул до крови, засранец. Ну он ему заплатит!  
Мундо наклонился вперед снова, будто бы собираясь поцеловать разгоряченного мальчишку, но так и не сократил это расстояние. Пума приподнялся, чтобы все-таки поймать его губы своими, но Джонни отклонился и тихо шепнул, глядя в эти ошалелые желтые глаза:  
\- На живот, - и сел на пятки, давая тому место.  
Пума замер настороженно, но в конце концов на живот повернулся, чуть не засветив ногой Джонни в лицо. Наверняка, специально. Мундо меж тем нащупал где-то в ногах тюбик смазки и положил рядом… а потом уж настал его черед – цепенеть: перед ним оказалась столь вожделенная упругая задница, которая не давала ему спать спокойно уж которые месяцы… И вот, наконец, ему было позволено делать с ней, что угодно. Джонни практически благоговейно опустил ладони на эти шикарные округлые ягодицы и сжал их. Пума тихо зарычал, но на недовольство это похоже не было. Мундо мял сильную плоть, наслаждаясь ощущением упругости, и то и дело немного разводил их в стороны, любуясь видом: девственная дырка сжималась уж даже от такого пространного намека. Придется серьезно подойти к вопросу подготовки… Джонни заставил себя остановить этот массаж и развел ягодицы Пумы сильнее, потом наклонился и провел языком по промежности – от яичек мальчишки к его крестцу. Пума задрожал, весь напрягся, но не вырывался. Похоже, ему понравилось, но он не был уверен… Джонни поцеловал ямочки на крестцом, провел языком к ложбинке меж ягодиц, заставляя Пуму слегка прогнуться в пояснице, открыться ему хоть немного, и снова лизнул его дырку, но на этот раз не легко, а от души, нарочно заливая ее своей слюной и надавливая, но пока не пытаясь проникнуть. Пума схватил его за запястье, но судя по тому, как дрожали его пальцы, это было скорее от наслаждения и неумения контролировать себя в такой ситуации, чем от чего-то еще. Джонни тихо рассмеялся и мстительно, но легко, укусил его ягодицу, а потом надавил кончиком языка на дырку, как бы намекая, что как бы Пума ни крутился… Варианты у него, конечно, были, оба они это понимали, но юноша сам к нему пришел, он этого хотел сам! И это доставляло Мундо не хуже, чем послышавшееся тихое, будто бы неуверенное, урчание, и разжавшиеся на его запястье пальцы. Джонни буквально подтянул задницу Пумы на себя, заставляя того открыться еще больше. Он украдкой посмотрел вдоль его тела, но Пума уперся лицом в локоть, будто прячась. Шея у него была красная, а венка в изгибе билась как пойманная птица. Джонни ухмыльнулся и вернулся к своему занятию, только уже куда более решительно и напористо, увлеченно пытаясь протолкнуть свой язык глубже… одной рукой придерживая мальчишку за бедра, а второй лаская – сперва между ног, а потом сжав его член он принялся задавать медленный, размеренный ритм. Пума поначалу застыл, но вскоре принялся крутить задницей только так.  
Джонни подобрал тюбик смазки и выдавил немного любриканта на пальцы, пытаясь успокоиться: терпение было напряжено, как натянутая струна, и одно неверное движение, и все, ему выкрутит все предохранители. Он безумно хотел навалиться на такого вот распаленного, жаждущего Пуму и выебать его до беспамятства прямо сейчас. Мундо уже было похрен на свою боль, а метаболизм оборотня и не такое пережить поможет, но вот только он все-таки не хотел насиловать юношу. Джонни приподнялся, поцеловал Пуму в поясницу, тот довольно мявкнул, и Мундо продолжил эту ненавязчивую ласку, меж тем начиная вводить палец в эту вертлявую невыносимо прекрасную задницу. Пума замер, задышал чаще, точно догадываясь, что чем дольше он сопротивляется, тем сложнее будет им обоим… Джонни принялся считать до десяти, потому ощущения были непередаваемые, и у него аж голова закружилась. Он, конечно, списывал остроту на то, что последний девственник в его жизни – и единственный – был много лет назад, и он просто не помнит, как узко, горячо и нежно все внутри нетронутого тела, но все ли можно списать на новизну? Упругие сильные мышцы обнимали его палец так плотно, что Джонни ощущал это всем телом. В его яйцах болезненно тянуло от нетерпения и желания. Он медленно начал двигать пальцем, массируя нежные стенки прохода, заставляя их расслабиться… К моменту как он решил, что можно добавить второй палец, Пума уже равномерно урчал и подавался ему навстречу. Может, у оборотней был какой-то другой болевой порог, а может Пума был не против боли, но перспектива двух, а потом и трех пальцев ретивости мальчишки не уменьшила. Когда Джонни толкнулся пальцами особенно глубоко, Пума вздрогнул и урчание его стало вдруг еще громче, и это стало последней каплей. Мундо убрал руки с тела Пумы и отстранился, чтобы смазать себя. Мальчишка осознал происходящее на удивление быстро, вывернулся из-под Джонни и улегся на спину.  
\- Ну как хочешь, - ухмыльнулся Мундо, зная, что так будет еще больше новых для юноши впечатлений. Он подцепил его правую ногу локтем, открывая себе фантастически возбуждающие виды… Пума протянул руку и, вцепившись в его волосы, притянул к себе и жадно, глубоко поцеловал.  
Джонни глухо застонал и начал входить в все еще узкую, несмотря на все его старания, задницу Пумы. Он вошел лишь наполовину и замер. Пума часто задышал и откинул голову назад, открыв Джонни шею, которую тот принялся мягко целовать, стараясь успокоить своего любовника и подавая назад, а потом снова вперед. Было невообразимо хорошо, наконец-то!, двигаться внутри юноши. Было жарко и туго, а его доверие и вовсе сводило с ума. Пума вдруг обнял Джонни за плечи, прижимая к себе и, видимо неосознанно, поглаживая по плечам. Урчание ушло, Мундо понимал, что Пума сконцентрировался на мало приятных ощущениях сейчас, но несмотря на это – не вырывался, не отталкивал его, такого вот плохо соображающего и из последних сил пытающегося не начать безостановочно трахать эту сладкую дырку.  
Джонни поцеловал его за ухом и укусил за мочку, а потом снова поцеловал в шею, продолжая размеренно покачивать бедрами, увеличивая амплитуду. Вдруг Пума вздрогнул, подался ему навстречу с тихим рыком, а в плечо Джонни вцепились ногти, по ощущениям уже куда больше похожие на когти.  
\- Эй, детка, на мне так быстро, как на тебе, не заживет, - ухмыльнулся Джонни.  
Пума перестал царапаться и подмахнул. Мундо начал двигаться быстрее и сильнее, но ему все казалось, что не хватает упора. Он подхватил Пуму под спину и протащил их к изголовью кровати, уперев того лопатками в спинку. Пума довольно скалился и извивался под ним, требуя больше, а Джонни упрашивать было не нужно: он перестал осторожничать и засадил как хотел, чуть не спустив тут же – тонкое, но мощное тело мальчишки пускало его нехотя, лаская тяжело и распаляя пуще.  
Пума снова заскреб по коже, Джонни мстительно подхватил локтем и вторую ногу юноши, делая угол еще острее, а потом и вовсе отпустил его ноги, взял того руками под поясницу, заваливая на себя и усаживаясь на пятки, принялся насаживать его на свой член и не давая ему возможности контролировать вообще хоть что-либо. Мальчишка довольно рычал и пытался подавать. Его всего трясло и он будто бы вибрировал. Он оплел ногами Джонни и жался к нему, пытаясь потереться членом о его торс. Мундо рассмеялся и протиснул руку меж их телами, обнимая его горячий, вновь напрягшийся член, принялся дрочить в такт своим движениям. Пума уперся огненно горячим потным лбом в плечо Джонни и тихо то ли мявкнул, то ли зарычал, то ли застонал, хватая его за плечи снова, вжимаясь в него. Его член в руке Мундо стал просто-таки каменным, а ладонь обожгло влагой – кончал Пума долго и обильно. Джонни, впрочем, тоже уж держался на добром слове, а когда его любовник весь рефлекторно сжался перед оргазмом, он только и успел пару раз сильно толкнуться в него, а потом по телу пробежала дрожь наслаждения, и он спустил, выходя из этой сладкой задницы и заливая своей спермой упругие ягодицы Пумы. Перед глазами все поплыло…

Проснулся Джонни от того, что дышать было тяжело. Он попытался спихнуть то, что давило ему на грудь, повернувшись на бок, и почувствовал как по груди проехался пушистый мех. Не было, конечно, ничего необычного в том, что он уснул в обнимку с чем-то меховым... Послышалось недовольное урчание, и Джонни, наконец, очнулся от своей полудремы и вспомнил. Учитывая, как ломило каждую клеточку в теле, вспомнил он более, чем правильно: этой ночью он, наконец-то, дорвался до вожделенной задницы Пумы, и вашу ж мать, как же это было охуенно! Так, как никогда в жизни!  
Мундо приоткрыл глаза и удостоверился, что чувства его не обманывают: ему на грудь пытался влезть обратно полноразмерный ягуар. Кот щурился и всячески не хотел просыпаться, но спать на кровати ему явно нравилось куда меньше, чем на Джонни. Судя по его позе, он умудрился во время сна затащить как минимум половину себя на грудь Мундо, свернувшись калачиком. Он был горячим, мягким и пушистым, казался совершенно не хищным, а очень даже домашним...

Мундо помнил, что после того, как они все-таки пришли в себя, Пума принялся вылизывать ему шею, и у Джонни болезненно встало снова, как будто пару минут назад это не он спустил как никогда в жизни! Стоило признать, Пума и его нечеловеческие повадки заводили его с пол-оборота. Учитывая, что Джонни благополучно забыл о резинке, а приходили в себя они долго, то оба были в засохшей сперме... Джонни схватил Пуму за руку и потащил за собой в душ. Продолжить-то можно было и там. Оборотень плелся за ним пьяно, но все теми же слитными сильными нечеловеческими движениями, напоминавшими о том, как он опасен... Вода его ни черта не отрезвила, он льнул к Джонни, терся о него, будто пытался оставить свой запах, вылизывал его руки и шею...  
Мундо помнил, как взял его снова, как вдалбливался в узкую дырку так, трахал его с такой силой, что казалось он разобьет спиной Пумы кафельные стенки душевой. В какой-то момент ему даже стало казаться, что его противоестественный любовник начал стонать очень даже по-человечески. Джонни помнил, как его накрыло так неожиданно, что он даже не успел вытащить свой член из этой сладкой узкой дырки, спустил прямо внутрь, а Пума сжимал его своими невообразимо гибкими ногами, не отпуская, не давая отстраниться, и кончая ему на живот снова. Он весь горел в руках Мундо, и тихо вибрировал. Его глаза давно уже не были человеческими, как и ногти на руках, как и заострившиеся зубы - Джонни, кажется, даже расцарапал о них губы... Он опустился на пол душевой, выскальзывая из юноши и сжимая его в своих руках, гладя по спине. Так уютно после секса ему никогда на было: просто хотелось сидеть вот так всю ночь, дышать ароматом их желания и прижимать этого невыносимого Пуму к себе.  
Пума пах теплом и мускусом. Запах вдруг стал сильнее, юноша панически оттолкнул Мундо, и зарычал. Джонни быстро смекнул, что происходит что-то не до конца контролируемое Пумой. Невовремя вспомнилось о транквилизаторе в тумбочке, но она была далековато. Пума отступил подальше от Джонни, так и не выходя из душа, и отвернулся, опираясь руками о стену. Мундо еще подумал, что не стоит смотреть, но ровно как и страшновато, ему было и интересно. По спине Пумы пробежала волна, под кожей, будто бы там не было костей, только мышцы. Короткие волосы на его голове стали отрастать и светлеть и переходили теперь ему на плечи и ниже, по спине, пальцы на руках стали короче, когти - более выраженными. Внезапно он обернулся и резко зашипел, лицо его было уже кошачьей мордой.  
Мундо отвернулся, но тут же повернулся обратно – любопытство, мать его! Пумы уже не было, а был - огромный пушистый ягуар. Что удивительно – сухой. Джонни же читал, что когда они оборачиваются, выделяется много какой-то слизи. И что еще из того, что он прочитал, было враньем?  
Ягуар смотрел настороженно и принюхивался, слегка припадая на передние лапы, но вроде нападать не собирался. Он забавно щурился на падавшие на него редкие капли воды: в процессе кто-то из них двоих все-таки закрутил душ, хоть и не до конца. Джонни ухмыльнулся: ну, если он его сожрет сейчас тут, Пуме хоть проще будет отмыть следы. Ягуар сделал шаг навстречу, Мундо подобрал колени, собираясь. Кот тихо рыкнул, не одобряя.  
\- Что? Думаешь, я и сопротивляться не буду? - ухмыльнулся Мундо, стараясь не показывать своего напряжения и страха.  
Ягуар громко мяукнул, подошел ближе и, боднув лбом коленку Джонни, вылез из душа, отряхивая с себя воду. Он не оглядываясь вышел из ванной, а Мундо, наконец, выдохнул. Все-таки Пума и в самом деле себя контролировал...  
Джонни врубил душ, быстро помылся и, зачем-то нацепив на бедра полотенце, вышел в комнату.  
Ягуар беспардонно валялся по кровати, похоже, старательно втирая в себя запах секса, и устраивая какое-то гнездо из подушки и одеяла. Джонни хмыкнул. Ягуар замер на секунду, а потом подскочил и в секунду оказался рядом с Джонни. Тот мысленно ругнулся: и он надеялся что-то сделать с этой скоростью? Кот схватился зубами за край полотенца и потянул его прочь.  
\- Действительно, - ухмыльнулся Мундо. - Зачем оно мне...  
Он перестал придерживать тряпку, ягуар с довольным урчанием утащил ее в кровать и продолжил устраиваться.  
\- Слушай, детка, я тебя трахаться звал, а не жить у меня, - рассмеялся Джонни, подходя к кровати.  
Ягуар многозначительно уселся и подобрал хвост, давая ему место, чтобы присесть, что Мундо и сделал, тут же завалившись на кровать.  
\- Я с животными не сплю, - на всякий случай сказал Джонни. Не то, чтобы он надеялся, что ягуар свалит спать на пол, но вдруг чудо? Ему бы было спокойнее. Но Пума явно понял все по-своему. Кот оценил дислокацию Джонни и, боднув его в ладонь головой пробрался под руку и свернулся у Мундо под боком. Джонни попытался убрать руку под голову, но зверь угрожающе зарычал.  
Джонни ухмыльнулся и бросил, проведя пальцами по шелковистой мягкой шкуре под рукой:  
\- Хорошо, хорошо. Спи давай...  
За окном медленно, но неумолимо, светлело небо.  
Мерное дыхание огромного хищника сдобренное его довольным и сытым урчанием, и память о столь недавнем наслаждении, разделенным с Пумой, видимо, успокоили Джонни настолько, что через несколько минут он провалился в сон...

... И проснулся потому, что ягуар-то может и ягуар, но всё равно кот. Точно доказывая это утверждение ягуар недовольно принялся "бить" Джонни по торсу хвостом. "Протрезвевший" с утра Мундо чуть не потянулся к тумбочке. Но вспомнил заверения Пумы... В целом, это был вопрос доверия. Если он сейчас его шандарахнет - никогда больше не будет тот спать вот так, рядом, таким, какой есть, мохнатым и вроде опасным, но забавным.  
Джонни протянул руку и почесал затылок зверя. Ягуар, распахнувший было глаза, блаженно зажмурился опять, а потом и вовсе подобрался чуть ближе, чтобы человеку было удобнее, и вытянул лапы, все-таки укладываясь ему на грудь. Джонни то чесал его за ушком, то просто гладил, а ягуар блаженно урчал. В какой-то момент он начал вытягивать лапы, растопыривая пальцы и выпуская когти, видимо, от избытка чувств. Только вот исцарапанная грудь в планы Мундо не входила и он перестал ласкать зверя. Тот приоткрыл глаза, а потом и вовсе приподнялся, наваливаясь на Джонни всем своим весом, и тот напрягся вновь: ну все, похоже надоело хищнику играть со своей едой. Но ягуар, подался вперед и просто принялся вылизывать Джонни лицо... Тот сперва был ошарашен, а потом заржал как ненормальный и попытался отвернуться:  
\- Господи... Нет, вы посмотрите, кого на нежности прошибло.  
Ягуар фыркнул и выпрыгнул из кровати, а потом и из комнаты вышел. Вскоре в ванной послышался шум душа.  
Джонни знал, что ягуара в квартире уже нет, а вот Пума – очень даже есть. Он сел на кровати, и все мышцы запели на разные лады. Он улыбнулся: давно в его жизни не было ночки, которая могла бы соперничать по последствия с хардкорным матчем. Он поднялся и ненароком заметил, что матрас на кровати прогнут каким-то странным образом: по ходу дела, они что-то сломали. Когда Мундо поднял взгляд в проеме уже стоял Пума. Полотенце на нем было, но почему-то на плечах. Видимо, он уже вытерся, а нагота его не смущала. Он показательно старался не смотреть на Джонни, прошел мимо, подцепил с пола штаны и достал из кармана телефон.  
\- И что? Теперь свалишь и я тебя больше в жизни не увижу? – грустно ухмыльнулся Джонни.  
\- Увидишь. На ринге, - сухо отозвался телефон.  
\- Пума, я …  
\- Шиу, - юноша обернулся, и Джонни посмотрел ему в лицо, оторвавшись от любования его задницей, которая вовсе не потеряла своей аппетитности и привлекательности от того, что он до нее, наконец, дорвался. – Меня зовут Шиу. Но никогда так меня не называй.  
\- Так вот, - продолжил Мундо, подходя ближе, - Пума, ты мне нужен не только, чтобы поебаться.  
\- Я знаю, - кивнул юноша. – Скоро рядом со мной станет очень опасно. Человек не выживет.  
\- Это какой-то такой период у оборотней? – не понял Джонни, пытаясь обнять Пуму, но тот не дался.  
\- Нет. Это – борьба за власть. И твоя жизнь в ней ни гроша не стоит. Держись от меня подальше.  
Мундо резко шагнул вперед и все-таки обнял оборотня. Тот был напряжен, и не хотел расслабляться, но, похоже, его желания шли вразрез в доводами рассудка: он все-таки прильнул к человеку.  
\- Отпусти меня, - попросил Пума.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Джонни.  
\- Ты – врешь, - заметил оборотень, так и не попытавшись вырваться из объятия.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Джонни.  
\- Врун.  
Пума коротко поцеловал Мундо, выпутался из его рук, оделся и ушел, оставив после себя мускусный запах.

Джонни торчал за кулисами, ожидая своего времени на выход. Тут всегда царил полумрак, но сейчас над его головой мигнула и погасла последняя лампочка и стало совсем темно: теперь сюда прорывался только свет из коридора и из зала.  
Послышались шаги и низкий, безжизненный голос:  
\- Джонни Мундо.  
\- Миль Муэртес, - Джонни удивился: обычно Миль не говорил с ним. Он вообще мало с кем говорил, кроме Катрины, особенно после их разборок с Фениксом. Джонни мало что знал об этом мужчине, как, в общем-то, и все. Одно было неоспоримо: за ним и перед ним всегда шел некий ореол тьмы и холода. Многие его боялись, но Джонни полагал, что это страх неизвестного, да и только. Пролей Миль больше света на свой имидж и все бы успокоились.  
\- Держись подальше от Принца Пумы, Джонни Мундо. Иначе – умрешь, - тем же спокойным, неживым тоном произнес Миль.  
\- Хорошо, - ухмыльнулся Джонни.  
Мелисса на ринге как раз начала объявлять его выход и заиграла музыка, он вышел из-за кулис. Внутри все клокотало: Джонни Мундо был в бешенстве! Да кем бы ни был Миль Муэртес, как он смеет угрожать ему!

Миктлантекутли посмотрел вслед человеку и пожал плечами: странные люди существа. Он принес предупреждение, а человек даже не собирался ему внимать, скорее наоборот. Глупо. Ненужная жертва. Миктлантекутли вытянул перед собой руку ладонью вверх и посмотрел в нее: там он видел смерть Джонни Мундо. И пошел прочь.  
Тусклая лампочка в темном закулисье загорелась снова.


End file.
